1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for hypodermic needle syringe sheaths, and more particularly to a holder designed to prevent accidental pricking of the finger of the user by an uncovered needle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ Des. 325,438 4,742,910 4,830,319 4,890,734 4,938,354 4,955,865 4,995,871 5,013,299 5,024,666 5,067,949 5,242,426 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a hypodermic syringe needle sheath holder operable by one hand and which includes a housing with a sheath gripping mechanism mounted under the housing upper wall and comprising a plurality of gripper blades pivotally mounted for movement between gripping and release positions, actuating means normally biasing the blades to gripping position, and release means for overcoming the actuating means to permit the insertion and withdrawal of a sheath therefrom.